Promise
by murasacchibara
Summary: "Maafkan aku. Pada akhirnya, akulah yang mengingkari janji kita berdua." - One shot / warning inside / [Yamanbagiri x Saniwa]


_PROMISE_

 **Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu is DMM's, I just own the Saniwa OC

 **Warning** : Absurd content, maybe OOC

* * *

Suara pedang berdesing di udara.

"Tsurumaru!"

Erangan kesakitan terdengar di segala penjuru.

"Yamanbagiri, bawalah Aruji pergi..."

Rerumputan yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini dipenuhi bercak merah.

"Tidak... Tidaaak!"

"...Aruji, ayo pergi."

Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah kesunyian.

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Penyerangan oleh kebiishi pada malam hari di Kamakura itu memakan banyak korban dari kami. Kasen, Ookurikara, Izuminokami-san dan Tsurumaru-san gugur saat berperang—hanya aku dan Aruji yang berhasil selamat.

"Yamanbagiri."

Aku menoleh. Mitsutada berdiri di belakangku, membawa nampan makanan. "Bisa tolong bawakan ini ke kamar Aruji-sama?" tanyanya, memberikan nampan itu padaku. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka mulut. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengajak Aruji-sama bicara saat ini. Kasihan ia—Aruji-sama pasti masih sangat sedih, terutama karena Tsurumaru-san gugur," ucapnya lirih. "Tolong, ya, Yamanbagiri."

Aku menerima nampan makanan itu dan mengangguk. "Baik." Aku membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju kamar Aruji.

 _Aruji-sama pasti sangat sedih, terutama karena Tsurumaru-san gugur._

Kata-kata Mitsutada terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Tsurumaru-san. Aruji. Di antara yang lainnya, Aruji dan Tsurumaru-san memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Mereka sering bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, selalu berdua—sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Setiap melihat mereka bersama-sama, dadaku terasa sakit.

...namun dadaku terasa lebih sakit setiap melihat Aruji bersedih karena kematian Tsurumaru-san.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Aruji.

Hening.

"Ya? Siapa di sana?" Setelah jeda beberapa saat, terdengar balasan dari balik pintu kamar. Nada bicaranya sedikit tertahan—aku tahu Aruji habis menangis.

"Aruji, aku datang untuk membawakan makanan," balasku.

"Ah, Yamanbagiri-kun... masuklah," ucapnya.

Aku menggeser pintu kamar dan masuk sambil membawa nampan, lalu meletakkannya di tatami. Rambut kecoklatannya terlihat sedikit berantakan, dan matanya sembap—namun ia tersenyum di hadapanku. "Apa yang Mitsutada-san masak kali ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menyodorkan mangkuk nasi dan sup miso padanya, kemudian sepiring tamagoyaki. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk nasi, mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' pelan dan mengambil sepotong tamagoyaki. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya lirih.

"Aruji," ucapku. Ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya, lalu menatapku.

"Ya, Yamanbagiri-kun?"

Aku merubah posisi dudukku, lalu berlutut di hadapannya—sekali ini saja, karena aku tak melakukan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin Aruji terus-terusan bersedih. Hatiku sakit jika melihatnya menangis.

"Yamanbagiri-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Terdapat keterkejutan dari nada bicaranya.

Tanganku bergetar. "Aruji," ucapku, "berhentilah berbuat begitu." Aku menengadahkan kepalaku sedikit. Raut kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajah Aruji.

Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum canggung. "Apa maksudmu, Yamanbagiri-kun?"

Aku kembali duduk tegak. "Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikannya?"

Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Aku tahu, Aruji. Setiap malam kau selalu menangis. Aku selalu mendengarnya. Kau masih teringat kejadian penyerangan kebiishi itu, `kan?" tukasku. Aruji tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatapku kosong.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami? Kenapa kau selalu menahan rasa sakitmu sendirian?"

Aruji hanya diam. Perlahan, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Tetes-tetes air mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya, yang dengan cepat dihapusnya—walaupun air itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir. "Aku—aku... Yamanbagiri-kun, maafkan aku..."

Aku tersentak. Wajah Aruji memerah, dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua. Karena aku lemah, semuanya mati. Kasen-san, Ookurikara-kun, Izuminokami-san..." Ia mulai sesenggukan. "...Tsurumaru..."

...Ah, sudah kuduga ia akan menyebut nama itu. Nama orang yang disayanginya. Ia tak akan pernah menyebut namaku dengan cara seperti itu. Aku sedikit iri.

"Yamanbagiri-kun, bisakah kau mendekat sedikit...?" pintanya. Nada bicaranya kini sudah agak tenang. Aku mengangguk, kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Aruji. Yang tak kuduga-duga terjadi—Aruji melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggungku dan memelukku erat. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Yamanbagiri-kun. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Aku terdiam. Tangan kananku seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya, menyentuh kepala Aruji dan membelainya pelan. "...tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang," ucapku lirih. Tangan kiriku balas memeluknya—rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"...maafkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu, tapi, aku—aku tidak bisa. Terutama Tsurumaru. Aku... aku—"

Nama itu lagi.

"...apa yang harus kulakukan, Aruji?" tanyaku.

Ia lalu menghentikan tangisannya. "He?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku mengulangi perkataanku. "Aku mungkin jarang berkata hal seperti ini, tapi—aku... bersedia jadi apa saja," aku terdiam sebentar, "...aku bersedia jadi pengganti Tsurumaru-san kalau kau mau."

Jangan bersedih lagi, Aruji.

Jika apa yang aku lakukan akan membuatmu kembali bahagia, aku tidak keberatan.

...karena kaulah yang memberikan arti pada kehidupanku selama ini. Kepada aku, pedang yang hanya sebuah tiruan ini, kau memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kau memperlakukanku seperti pedang yang lainnya.

Aruji perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dariku, lalu menhapus air matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Yamanbagiri-kun," ucapnya lembut. "Dengan dirimu yang sekarang pun aku sudah senang. Maafkan aku yang terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Aku akan menjadi seperti biasanya lagi," ucapnya.

Aku menatap Aruji sebentar, kemudian memalingkan wajah dan menutupi setengah wajahku dengan tudung yang selalu kukenakan. "...baguslah kalau begitu," ucapku. Aku tidak ingin ia melihat wajahku yang kini memerah.

"Yamanbagiri-kun," panggilnya. Aku menoleh kembali.

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah laki-laki yang baik," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yamanbagiri-kun," lanjutnya. Ia lalu teringat sarapannya yang belum habis. "Ah! Aku sampai lupa menghabiskan sarapanku. Padahal Mitsutada-san sudah susah payah membuatnya..."

Aku terdiam menatap Aruji. Kebahagiaannya kini telah kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Namun melihat ia sudah kembali seperti dulu, sudah cukup membuatku ikut bahagia.

* * *

"Aruji-sama! Kami merindukanmu!"

Para kakak-beradik Toushiro mengerubungi Aruji yang kini sudah bergabung dengan kami saat makan malam. Kakak tertua mereka, Ichigo Hitofuri, hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya.

"Senang kau bergabung dengan kami lagi, Aruji-sama," ucap Mitsutada.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian kembali juga, semuanya," ucap Aruji riang.

Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Aruji. Ia sedang tertawa bersama para tantou. Aku merasa lega ia telah kembali seperti dulu.

Makan malam selesai. Mitsutada membereskan meja makan, sementara Ichigo pergi menemani adik-adiknya tidur. Aku duduk sendirian di beranda _honmaru_ , menatap langit yang diterangi sinar bulan. Ketika aku menoleh, Aruji berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Bulan malam ini indah, ya, Yamanbagiri-kun?" ucap Aruji.

"Ah—ya," balasku dengan canggung. Terjadi keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Yamanbagiri-kun."

Aku menoleh ke arah Aruji sambil mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

"Coba kulihat jari kelingkingmu."

Aku merasa agak bingung, tapi aku mengangguk dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingku pada Aruji. "Seperti ini?" tanyaku. Aruji tidak menjawab pertanyaanku—ia tiba-tiba menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingkingku.

"Janjilah agar kita selalu bersama-sama—oke?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Aruji katakan—tapi aku mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Aruji melepaskan tautan jari kelingkingnya dari jariku, kemudian ia bersandar ke pundakku. "Terima kasih, Yamanbagiri-kun," ucapnya, lalu memejamkan mata. "Kuharap kau selalu ada di sisiku," lanjut Aruji.

Aku terdiam, meliriknya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bulan. Tak butuh waktu lama agar Aruji tertidur. Ia kini sudah terlelap di pundakku. Aku mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Belum tidur, Yamanbagiri?"

Suara Mitsutada mengagetkanku. Aku cepat-cepat menjauhkan tanganku dari Aruji. "Aku tidak mengantuk," balasku singkat. "...dan saat ini aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Mitsutada tertawa kecil. "Berkatmu Aruji jadi kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu," ucapnya. "Jadi, sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Dengan tangan terkepal, aku menjawab, "Aku akan melindungi Aruji."

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Aku kini menjadi ketua tim, ditemani Mitsutada dan Ichigo sebagai anggota.

"Yamanbagiri-kun, bisakah kau memimpin ekspedisi kali ini bersama Mitsutada-san dan Ichigo-kun?" tanya Aruji. "Biar aku yang menjaga para _tantou_."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal, Aruji?" tanya Ichigo.

Aruji tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo-kun. Nah, pergilah," ucapnya. Ia lalu menatapku dan berjalan mendekat. "Ini untukmu, Yamanbagiri-kun," kata Aruji, memberikan sesuatu untukku—sebuah _omamori_. Aruji terdiam sambil menatapku sendu. Kedua iris kehijauannya berkilauan. Ia mengusap pipiku, sambil masih tersenyum. "Bisakah kau menunduk sedikit?" pintanya.

"Baiklah." Aku membungkukkan badanku sampai setara dengan Aruji—lalu ia mengecup keningku. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku—rasanya panas.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, kalian semua."

Kami bertiga meninggalkan _honmaru_. Aruji melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke arahnya dan berjalan keluar dari _honmaru_.

* * *

Ekspedisi tadi baru saja selesai malam ini. Aku merasa lelah, tapi bahan-bahan yang kami dapatkan cukup banyak. Keinginanku untuk segera pulang semakin besar, karena aku tahu Aruji sedang menantikan kami di _honmaru_.

Namun sebelum kami sampai di _honmaru_ , aku melihat segerombol anak laki-laki di pinggir jalan. Beberapa dari mereka duduk sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lutut—beberapa menangis—beberapa memiliki bercak kemerahan di pakaian mereka. Perasaanku tidak enak ketika melihat gerombolan anak itu.

Karena aku mengenali mereka.

Mereka adalah para _tantou_.

Seorang dari mereka—Yagen, berlari menghampiri kami. "Ichi-nii—semuanya!" serunya serak. Pakaiannya tergores di sana-sini, dan wajahnya dipenuhi goresan pedang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kebiishi menyerang _honmaru_ —aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa datang ke sana. Taishou—Taishou..." Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ichigo menggenggam kedua pundak Yagen, mencoba menanyainya apa yang terjadi pada Aruji, sedangkan Mitsutada mengamankan _tantou_ - _tantou_ yang lain.

Aku segera berlari menuju _honmaru_ dengan napas memburu. Aku tidak memedulikan Ichigo dan Mitsutada yang memanggilku—yang ada di kepalaku hanya satu.

Aruji.

Aruji.

Aruji.

* * *

Aku sampai di _honmaru_. Keadaan honmaru porak-poranda. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam, mayat kebiishi bertebaran di mana-mana. Beranda dipenuhi oleh darah. Pintu-pintu rusak, pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan sudah ternodai oleh darah.

Aku membuka semua pintu dengan cepat, mencari Aruji. Aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum terlambat...

Karena aku harus menepati janjiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di ruang tengah—aku mendapati Aruji tengah terkapar tak berdaya di tatami. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Ia menggenggam erat mamorigatana yang selalu ia simpan. Seorang kebiishi besar berdiri di sampingnya, bersiap untuk mengayunkan katananya ke arah Aruji.

Sebelum kebiishi itu sempat melakukannya, aku segera melesat masuk dan menikam dada si kebiishi sampai katanaku menembus jantungnya. Kebiishi itu meraung dengan keras, lalu terkapar tak bernyawa saat aku mencabut pedang. Aku melempar katanaku dan mengangkat tubuh Aruji ke pangkuanku.

Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah kini ternoda oleh darah. Kedua iris kehijauannya menatapku lirih, lalu ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku. "K-kau berhasil pulang dengan selamat, Yamanbagiri-kun," ucapnya pelan. Ia masih memaksakan senyum—walaupun napasnya sudah terputus-putus.

Jantungku terasa seperti tertikam pedang. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kesedihan—ia akan selamat. Aruji harus selamat.

Aku balas menggenggam tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku dengan erat. "Jangan bergerak," ucapku dengan suara tertahan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Aruji. Ichigo dan Mitsutada sedang menuju ke sini, mereka pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukamu—"

"Lukaku sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan," ujarnya lirih.

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. "Tidak—kau akan selamat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu," tandasku.

Aruji hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipiku, meninggalkan bercak merah di sana. "Maafkan aku, Yamanbagiri-kun," katanya. "Pada akhirnya, akulah yang mengingkari janji kita berdua."

"Kau akan selamat, Aruji—"

"...melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali membuatku bahagia."

Kata-kata Aruji terasa seperti tombak yang menembus jantungku. Tetes-tetes air mulai mengalir dari mataku. "Tidak—tidak! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, kumohon..."

"Terima kasih, Yamanbagiri-kun," katanya. Ia perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Aruji!"

"Aku mencin—"

Sebelum Aruji sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, napasnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Genggaman tangannya pada pipiku perlahan jatuh dengan lemas. Aruji sudah tidak ada.

Aku diam mematung sambil memangku tubuh tak bernyawa Aruji. Perlahan, aku mendekap tubuh kecil itu, memeluknya erat—lalu menangis.

Dan yang tersisa di sana hanyalah kesunyian.

E N D

* * *

APAAN SIH INI *banting laptop*

Yak, jika anda membaca sampai titik ini... terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca:"3 I know this fic is nonsense /?

regards, murasacchibara!


End file.
